


Despierta

by hidefan



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30-Day Fic Meme, Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin y Arthur se pierden en el bosque. Arthur no está enfadado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despierta

**Author's Note:**

> —Día #2 del 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE. Prompt: CUDDLING SOMEWHERE.  
> —Lo escribí antes de que se emitieran los dos últimos episodios, hay spoilers de la quinta temporada.

—¿Merlin?

Merlin dejó de recoger leña un minuto para prestar atención a su molesto señor, quien ya tenía la frente arrugada y las manos sobre las caderas. Cogió aire, mentalizándose.

—¿Recuérdame otra vez cómo hemos acabado en esta situación? —demandó Arthur.

Ya estaban. Merlin puso cara de «¿Es necesario?» y Arthur levantó las cejas, «Sí, haz lo que te digo que para eso yo soy el que mando».  

—Salimos  a cazar. Me adentré en el bosque a buscar el ciervo al que habías alcanzado —explicó. Arthur asintió—. Entonces me topé con los restos de un campamento reciente y en ellos encontré un artefacto extraño. Mi instinto me dijo que se trataba de algún objeto de la antigua religión.

—Ah, sí. Una de esas corazonadas que tienes tan a menudo. —Arthur alzó la palma de la mano en gesto de invitación—. Por favor, continúa.

—Te dije que a lo mejor deberíamos investigarlo, que quizá podría ser alguna amenaza. —No le había especificado el porqué creía que podría ser una amenaza, claro estaba—. Dijiste que era absurdo y que no tenías tiempo como para perderlo con eso pero al final accediste a seguir el rastro durante un trecho con la condición de que si no veíamos nada sospechoso nos volveríamos para el castillo.

—Muy bien. ¿Y entonces qué?

—Nos atacó un grupo de bandidos. Eran muy numerosos, por lo que decidimos que lo más prudente era huir en vez de enfrentarnos a ellos. —Pese a que con su magia Merlin podría haberlos despachado en un segundo.

—¿Y?

—Y cuando ya los habíamos perdido me resbalé y caí por un acantilado, perdiendo el conocimiento. Hasta ahora.

—Hasta ahora, que ha anochecido, estamos totalmente perdidos y tú apenas puedes caminar porque te has torcido el tobillo. Merlin, de verdad, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?  

—Siento ser tan torpe —murmuró, reanudando su tarea de recolección de leña. Oyó a Arthur soltar un soplido. Ahora es cuando llegaban los reproches sobre su valía como sirviente. Era como si lo oyera: «Eres el peor sirviente de la historia, Merlin».

—Me parece que no me estás entendiendo —fue lo que dijo su señor, y su voz parecía más resignada que otra cosa. Merlin hizo el esfuerzo consciente de no girarse y mirarle—. Aunque tu instinto cazador sea nulo, sigo pidiéndote que me acompañes porque, y esto lo más probable es que niegue haberlo dicho, disfruto de tu compañía. Y más ahora. Desde que heredé el trono y me casé que ya no tenemos tiempo de hacer tantas cosas juntos como antes. Pero, Merlin, últimamente, cada vez que te llevo conmigo o te vas a tus misteriosas escapadas para recolectar Dios sabe qué hierbas de esas que te pide Gaius vuelves malherido. Si sigues a este ritmo ya no voy a poder permitirme el lujo de llevarte conmigo.

Merlin podía notar la mirada de Arthur clavada en su espalda, estaba esperando una respuesta por parte de su sirviente. ¿Y qué podría decirle Merlin? No esperaba que Arthur estuviera preocupado en vez de enfadado. Le entraron ganas de decirle por qué exactamente volvía malherido cada vez, por qué su vida había estado en juego más veces de las que podía recordar. Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose, una vez más, impotente.

—Tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante —contestó finalmente, y no sabría decir si fue respuesta suficiente para Arthur o si estaba esperando que añadiera más, pero fuera como fuera este dejó el tema aparcado. Al menos, por el momento.

—Enciende el fuego, va. Por esta zona bajan muchísimo las temperaturas una vez ya se ha puesto el sol. Yo iré a por agua. —Y su voz sonó suave, casi diría que tierna. Merlin pensó que a Arthur todavía le debía estar afectando profundamente lo que había sucedido con Mordred. Al fin y al cabo, su señor era fuerte, pero tenía buen corazón; el que todos sus seres queridos le traicionaran de alguna manera le tenía que estar haciendo mella. Era la única explicación que se le ocurría a Merlin para que Arthur de repente fuera tan amable en una situación en la que normalmente estaría echando fuego por la boca.

En cuanto Arthur se hubo alejado lo suficiente Merlin reunió toda la leña en un montón y conjuró un hechizo para encender la hoguera. Empezó a preparar la cena con los víveres que habían traído consigo y las piezas que había conseguido cazar Arthur antes de que se perdieran y ya la tuvo casi lista cuando el rey se reunió con él.

No hablaron mucho mientras comieron, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Merlin estaba algo tenso, notaba cómo Arthur quería hacerle alguna pregunta y, efectivamente, fue su señor el que rompió el silencio.

—Merlin… Si te pasara algo… Si tuvieras algún problema… Me lo dirías, ¿no?

«Te he visto morir en una profecía y la idea es tan insoportable que me estoy consumiendo por dentro»  fue lo que le vino a la mente.

—No quisiera importunar a mi señor con los problemas de un simple sirviente. —Merlin pudo ver que su respuesta no gustó nada al monarca.

—Oh, venga ya, Merlin. Me gusta pensar que, pese a todo, somos amigos. Pero en los últimos meses has cambiado. Es como si te estuvieras alejando y por más vueltas que le doy soy incapaz de averiguar por qué. ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

«No morirte. No odiarme si acabo por contarte la verdad.»

—Estoy bien, Arthur, de verdad. Tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte.

Merlin esbozó una sonrisa forzada, para que Arthur viera que sí que estaba bien. Este le miró de una forma extraña, como viendo a través de su mentira, o como pensando que no, no había nada más importante. Pero Merlin sabía que eso era imposible.

—Yo solo digo que si necesitas hablar de lo que te preocupa puedes acudir a mí. Sea lo que sea, Merlin. Lo digo en serio.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y Merlin tuvo la ocurrencia de que Arthur lo sabía. De que Arthur sabía desde hacía tiempo que Merlin era un mago y estaba esperando que su sirviente, no, su amigo, su mejor amigo, se sincerara con él. Pero ¿podría ser eso posible?

Arthur apartó la mirada y la clavó en el crepitar de las llamas. El contraste de luz y de sombras danzaba sobre su apuesto rostro, y Merlin dedicó unos minutos a observarle, a su rey, el más valiente, íntegro y hermoso de todos.

Merlin se preguntó qué ocurriría si la profecía se hacía realidad. Si Arthur moría a manos de Mordred y Morgana se apoderaba de Camelot. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y los ojos le empezaron a escocer, y no por la cercanía del fuego precisamente.                

No podía hacerse realidad. Había sacrificado prácticamente todo para proteger a aquel hombre, a aquel príncipe insolente y altivo al que había entregado su corazón y todo su ser hacía ya tantos años. Sería injusto, ¿no? Había luchado demasiado para construir un futuro juntos en Camelot como para que todo terminara así.

No. No. No quería vivir sin Arthur. No podría vivir sin Arthur. Daría su vida si hiciera falta para protegerle hasta el final.

—Arthur… —No estaba muy seguro de qué quería decir, si contarle lo de su magia, explicarle todo lo que había hecho por él durante tanto tiempo, o simplemente decirle lo que sentía por él, aunque al fin y al cabo ambas cosas estaban íntimamente ligadas.

—¿Merlin? ¿Estás tiritando? ¿Tienes frío?

Merlin se dio cuenta que efectivamente temblaba como una hoja. ¿Habría llegado por fin a su límite?

—No, yo…

Arthur se sentó todo lo cerca de él que pudo y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Será mejor que compartamos calor corporal antes de que te entre una hipotermia —le dijo, y Merlin no tuvo fuerzas para replicarle, así que calló y cerró los ojos, intentando grabar en su memoria la sensación de tener tan cerca a Arthur.

Quizás si hubiera sabido que esa iba a ser la última vez que Arthur y él tendrían un momento para ellos dos solos, la última vez que el resto del mundo dejaba de existir para ellos dos, hubiera hecho algo diferente, hubiera dicho alguna cosa.

Pero no lo sabía, y lo único que hizo fue apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Arthur, sin importarle lo más mínimo que a la mañana siguiente el rey le gritara por lo inapropiado de su comportamiento. Se quedó dormido.

 

Le despertó una suave sacudida en el hombro. «Arthur», pensó, reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para abrir los ojos pese a que no quería nada más que seguir durmiendo y compartiendo calor corporal con su señor. «Seguro que ahora me dice que soy un vago y que a ver si hago algo útil y me pongo a preparar el desayuno de una vez». Parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos empezaron a enfocar lo que tenía alrededor. Le dolían la espalda y las extremidades. Eso le pasaba por quedarse dormido en el tren.

Miró hacia la ventanilla, confuso. Se había quedado dormido y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Un chico rubio estaba sentado a su lado, mirándole con expresión divertida.

—Estamos en final de trayecto. He intentado despertarte unas cuantas veces pero duermes como un tronco. —El chico rio. Se lo quedó mirando unos instantes. Esa cara le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no conseguía ubicarle—. Guau. Me parece que todavía sigues en el limbo.

—Ah… No, lo siento —se disculpó, avergonzado—. ¿Te he importunado?

—Bueno, te has pasado buena parte de tu siesta durmiendo sobre mi hombro, incluso has babeado durante un rato. —El chico se señaló una mancha en su camiseta. Deseó que se abriera un agujero en la tierra y le engullera. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas a él?

—Dios mío, lo lamento muchísimo, en serio, ¿te puedo compensar de alguna manera?

El chico frunció los labios, como si lo estuviera meditando.

—Bueno… Este es el último tren así que a no ser que cojas un taxi te quedan unas cuantas horas para coger otro que te lleve de vuelta. ¿Vamos a tomar algo y me invitas?

Por un momento no supo qué decir. No estaba para nada acostumbrado a esas cosas. Él, que provenía de un pequeño pueblo de Irlanda, hacía no mucho que se había ido a vivir a Londres y le estaba costando un poco adaptarse, de ahí lo poco que dormía por las noches, por ejemplo. En su pueblo conocía a todo el mundo, así que nunca le había pasado eso de irse por ahí con un extraño.

Con un extraño increíblemente guapo cuya sonrisa era deslumbrante, las cosas como eran.

—Me parece bien —respondió al fin, y el chico sonrió todavía más ampliamente.

—Me llamo Bradley.

—Colin. —Se estrecharon las manos y por un momento le vino a la mente el sueño que había tenido antes de que se detuviera el tren y Bradley le despertara. Los detalles eran ya difusos, pero podía recordar la hoguera en el bosque, un brazo cálido alrededor de sus hombros y alguien con él, alguien importante, alguien que… No sabría decir el qué.

No importaba. Solo era un sueño.

—Encantado, Colin. ¿Sabes? Me parece que tú y yo vamos a llevarnos bien.

Colin no sabría decir por qué, pero estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

Se bajaron del tren.

 

FIN.                     


End file.
